Galvanic Mechamorph
Galvanic Mechamorphs are an alien species accidentally created by the Galvans from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. 'Appearance' Galvanic Mechamorphs are black with white/green robot-like lines on them. They have one central "eye" on their head, which sometimes glows when speaking. 'Powers and Abilities' Galvanic Mechamorphs can shoot a powerful laser from their eye. They can also merge with technology, when young, they only can use it as a body, when they get older, they "upgrade" it to super-advanced technology. Galvanic Mechamorphs are "pre-programmed" with the blueprints of mechanical devices from across the universe. Galvanic Mechamorphs can also shapeshift into technology they have once touched on their own. While Galvanic Mechamorphs are masters of the mechanical, their merging powers are useless on full organic creatures with only few exceptions with those intergrated with technology. Being highly sensitive, finely tuned beings, electromagnetic pulses, acid or any other sort of corrosive can upset their delicate chemistry and wreak havoc on a Galvanic Mechamorph's systems. History The Galvanic Mechamorphs were brought to life compleatly by accident. Galvan B was originally an uninhabited moon orbiting Galvan Prime. Galvan scientists were mining the resource-rich world for its raw materials, but they accidently misused an experimental self-replicating nanotechnology, which bonded with Galvan B's minerals and imbued the fertile ground with sentient consciousness. It didn’t take long before Galvanic Mechamorphs joined the galaxy community and met their creators. Galvans were surprised that their accident on Galvan B had resulted in a new species. Reproduction Galvanic Mechamorphs can reproduce in two ways, One way, needing at least two Galvanic Mechamorph parents, which they call Combined Replication. The parents donate small portions of themselves to make a baby Galvanic Mechamorph. The organic circuits that the parents donate to the baby merge together and form a new network of self-forming organic circuits or “mind” of Galvanic Mechamorph. The baby Galvanic Mechamorph can have a combined personality of the parents, or their own. Another way, needing only one Galvanic Mechamorph, the parent just releases a bit of their body, which becomes the baby. The baby hasn't been known to inherite the parent's personaility this way. Baby Galvanic Mechamorphs have been known to be kept as pets by other species. Ben 10: Infinity In the episode ''Vilgax's Vengance, the really stupid king, King Gizmosus changed the species name to a silly and weird name called (LOOOOL) Mecha-Dawg. He likes Eunice, which winds Ben up and also Julie too. (Because of Ben and Eunice's loveship) He will appear in the tenth episode, I'll Stay Forever, Julie. The Hero Generation In the episode "Quake of 3000," Joe's KeyTrix takes a DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph, but it is unconfirmed if the alien form will ever be unlocked or therefore used. However, in the episode "Interstellar Inquiry," it is mentioned the KeyTrix has a hidden feature that Joe intends to find out (but never does) that involves upgrading other species of aliens available from the KeyTrix with the DNA of a Galvanic Mechamorph, similar to the evolution feature on Ben Tennyson's Ultimatrix. Also, in "Radiation Contamination," after Joe btransforms into Super Nova, the KeyTrix symbol on his chest loses its regular green hourglass symbol and is replaced by small circuit designs of green and black patterns. It is then that Joe cannot control Super Nova's form, and is forced to transform back to human. It is unknown if the Galvanic Mechamorph DNA had malfunctioned Super Nova's form or not. 'Known Galvanic Mechamorphs''' *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade *Baz-El *Ship *Jonathan (1/2 Galvan Mechamorph; 1/2 Human) *Aparato *Gizmo *Solo *King Gizmosus Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Robotic aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Canon Characters Category:Article stubs